Wings of Fire: The Path of Lightning
by Artoriasninja
Summary: Maelstrom is a mythical LightningWing, who are said to have existed before the Scorching, but all died. just as they were ready to hatch the eggs, a SkyWing egg fell from the sky. Yet when Maelstrom hatched, he was no SkyWing. Rated T for violence. This series will follow each of the books as they come. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Unlikely heros

Wings of Fire: The Path of Lightning

Fanfiction by Artoriasninja

(Before I continue, you MUST read the book, before reading my work. This will go straight into the story. You have been warned. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.) I was no hero. I don't know why I'm even here. I'm not in the prophecy. Yet Kestrel keeps me. I know however, if it was up to her, I'd be thrown out as soon as possible. If it were up to her, I think all of us would be outside right now, alone. The prophecy tells of no mythical LightningWing. It doesn't say anything about why I am here. Yet they keep me here. I was torn out of my deep thought when Kestrel shot fire at me. I countered by shooting lightning at it. It disintegrated, blowing up in red lightning. I charged at Kestrel, who was shocked by the electricity. I sliced her underbelly with my claw, which I imbued with electricity at the last second. Lightning surrounded her, shocking her at a non threatening level. Kestrel groaned, then fell. She was incapacitated. Webs flew and landed next to me and said, "Kestel has no chance if you do that." "Who cares, this is combat training. If this was a real fight, then I would win. Besides, Kestrel needs to chill out." Webs looked at me and flew away, to the guardian cave. Clay walked up and said, "When we get out, no one will be able to stop us, as long you are on our side." I responded, "I'm not part of the prophecy. I can't interfere." "Nonsense. You're just as important as any one of us. You're like a brother." Clay said. Clay was a good person. "Thank you. You're a good friend." I said. Deep down, I felt like I didn't fit in. I was possibly the only LightningWing int he world. It is said my egg was gifted from the heavens. My egg fell from the sky, and it looked like a Skywing egg. Webs, Dune, and Kestrel thought the Nightwings had dropped it. When I hatched, I had the characteristics of many different dragon types. On top of that, I was protected by many strands of lightning moving around me like thread. Kestrel had tried to kill me, Webs had told me. She breathed fire at me and the lightning reached out and made the fire explode in a electric red ball. It disappeared after a couple seconds. Then they thought it was supposed to happen. They took me in, and now I'm here. The only other people I had ever known and talked to in real life, was Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Glory. Clay was a MudWing, Tsunami was a SeaWing, Sunny was a SandWing, who grew up a not completely normal SandWing, Starflight was a NightWing without NightWing powers like see the future, and reading minds. Last but totally not least was Glory. She was a replacement for the SkyWing egg Hvitur was delivering that broke. Hvitur was also killed, by Burn. She made me angry. I know she is the strongest out of the three, but I wanted to kill her, for starting this war, for forcing my friends to do what they had to do. "Hey Maelstrom, what are you doing? It's dinner time." Sunny said. "I'm coming." I followed Sunny to the main cave room and got my dinner. Kestrel was up again. She looked even more mad than usual. She dropped a dead cow in front of me and said, "Eat, otherwise I'll shove that cow in your mouth! I'm sick of how ungrateful you are, all of you." I was getting mad, so I made my lightning arc around me. Kestrel look even more mad. "You aren't even part of the prophecy! Why are you here? Leave!" "I would love to, but you won't let me!" Webs suddenly flew in and whispered something to Kestrel. Her expression changed to her normal grumpy self. She snorted, then followed Webs into the guardian cave. "Sounds like something important is happening. We should go check it out." Clay said. "Yeah, let's go check it out!" Tsunami said. "Alright, let's do this." Me, Tsunami, and Clay jumped into the river and swam against the current to get to the guardian cave. As we passed the the hole that leads into the cave, Clay looked a little stuck. I pushed him through. We were in the cave now. The guardians, unlike their previous meetings, were whispering. We could still hear them though. "So that's it? After all these years, Morrowseer is finally coming?" Kestrel said. Morrowseer. The creator of the prophecy! They continued on chatting but I wasn't listening. Morrowseer could be my explanation as to WHY I was kept here, if I wasn't even part of the prophecy. My life could be a lot different.

Author's note: Hello readers! This is my first time writing fanfic, so Im trying to get better so feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. I'll try to upload chapters often, but I have school so…expect a new chapter per week. One more thing before I leave. If you think Maelstrom is op, I'm explaining why in the next chapter, which I am almost done with. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.)I woke up, to the sound of the main boulder entrance grinding to open. I got up and saw my friends getting up as well. I peaked from the sleeping cave doorway and saw who I assume to be Morrowseer. I studied his features. His scales were pure black, yet shined with a strange moonlight color. It was strange. I went back to my freshly awoken friends. Kestrel stormed in and said, "Wake up maggots. Morrowseer is here, so show some respect and line up." Glory rolled her eyes. Starflight looked excited. We lined up outside and awaited Morrowseer. He came from the guardian cave, and walked over to us. I was at the back of the line, right next to Glory. He started with Clay, then Tsunami, then Starflight, and whispered something in his ear. He then walked to Sunny and said, "This is a SandWing?" Kestrel nodded. "Are you sure?" Boomed Morrowseer's deep voice. "100%. We followed the prophecy and found her egg alone, buried in the sand." Dune said. He moved on, to Glory. He had a look of disgust. "What is a lazy and filthy RainWing doing here? Where is the SkyWing?" Kestrel pointed a talon at Webs and said, "This dummy brought the RainWing egg after Hvitur failed to bring the SkyWing egg. Now we have a lazy RainWing." Glory tried to look normal, but I could see it. It hurts her, but she ignores it. If only I could do something about it. Morrowseer passed Glory and stopped at me. I felt nervous, the creator of the prophecy was right there! He looked amazed almost. "So this is the LightningWing that I've been told so much about. Maelstrom is it? How fascinating!" He started looking me over. I felt like a cow being prodded at before it was eaten. He back up, and blasted fire at me. I didn't realize until it to late. The fire engulfed me, but strangely, it didn't hurt. I looked at my talons, still burning and red hot, to see they didn't have scorch marks. "Ah, you LightningWings are truly an evolved species. Only a few have true Scales of Fire, and you are one of them. But that's only because, you are an alpha LightningWing." "What? That can't be. That's a 1 in a 1,000,000,000 chance!" "But you are still an alpha." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought regular LightningWings had abilities that I had. "I read your thoughts earlier too about your place here. I assure you, you ARE a part of the prophecy. You see, sometimes when we look into the future, we miss some details, and only upon reviewing the future can we find these mistakes. When we reviewed the prophecy, we saw you. But something has gone very wrong here." Tsunami interjected, "Yes, there is something wrong! We've been treated like prisoners here! Take us with you." "Silence you ungrateful lizard!" Spat Kestrel. "No, I will not! Please get us out of here. Take us with you!" I couldn't believe it when Morrowseer rushed her. Clay flung himself at Morrowseer. Clay was scrabbling to keep hold on Morowseer's back. His neck snaked forward towards his head and Clay clamped down. It sounded painful, judging from the way Clay looked after doing that. Tsunami rolled back and and came back to attack, slicing at his underbelly and nose. I charged, and sliced at his underbelly too, but my claws were oozing electricity. I heard a snap as the electricity snake all over Morrowseer. Clay jumped off before it reached him. Morrowseer groaned, and looked at me. I took the advantage and let loose a beam of lightning. It hit him in the face. He backed off, groaning and twitching. Then Sunny jumped and clamped on the weak spot on his tail. "Ha. That's a surprise." He shook Sunny off and backed up. "He'll do." Morrowseer said, pointing at Clay. At that very instant, I realized that the guardians didn't move a muscle. Neither did Glory. Neither did Starflight. Morrowseer then pointed at Tsunami and me saying, "They'll definitely do." Kestrel snorted. Wait, he actually approved of me? He then walked over to Starflight saying, "I assume you used your NightWing powers to figure out I wasn't going to hurt the SeaWing. Perhaps you even had a vision of my visit today. No doubt you already know I am taking you into the next cave to have a private conversation with you." Private conversation? What did that mean? That didn't sound good. Starflight followed Morrowseer into the next cave. Morrowseer stopped at the archway and said, "We'll talk about _her_ later." He didn't even need to look at Glory to tell the guardians. Clay talked with Glory for awhile. I walked into the study cave and pulled out a scroll about NightWings. I had already read this scroll a thousand times, but I reviewed it for a while. Clay walked in and said, "How can you be reading after what just happened?" "I'm looking for NightWing weaknesses." I said in a whisper. "I just hope he doesn't do something to Glory." Just then, Morrowseer and Starflight walked out of the cave. Morrowseer walked in the guardian cave. Starflight didn't look happy. We walked over to Starflight and I asked, "What did he talk to you about?" "I'm not supposed to talk about it." Starflight replied. He walked past me and Clay into his cave. He was fiddling with a pack of scrolls. Clay pulled a scroll out and said, "It's right here." I realized it was Starflight's favorite scroll, _Tales of the NightWings_. He read it whenever he was upset or mad with another dragonet. He accidently tore a corner. It was that bad? Starflight never tore a scroll without noticing before. We then heard outside, "Hey, what are you doing? No! that's not necessary!" Then we heard Tsunami struggling as chains bumped. I ran outside of the cave. Kestrel had chained up Tsunami. She was struggling, but the chains just got tighter. Kestrel said, "That'll teach you. You need time away from the water." "Hey! Let her go!" I yelled. The lightning heeded my command and surrounded me, crackling and snapping, and she said, "Good luck!" Morrowseer said, "I'll be back in the morning to make sure everything has been... dealt with." The main boulder opened as he left. The boulder closed behind him. You were all bad today. No dinner for anyone. Go to bed, and I don't want to hear a squawk until morning!" "Oh really? What are you going to do? What if I feel like singing?" Tsunami began to sing the dragonets of destiny song in an off-key voice. "We have more chains!" Kestrel yelled in Tsunami's ear. She stopped. She walked into the guardian cave, and I immediately started chopping at the chains. They broke easily. "Thanks" She said. Me, Tsunami, and Clay jumped into the river. We swam up into the guardian cave and listened. "When tomorrow?" Webs said. He'll be back by midday. It has to be done by then. He doesn't want to see her again. I pushed my head underwater and screamed FART NUGGETS! I surfaced again and listened. They had to be talking about Glory. "Well I'm not doing it." Webs said. Dune shot him a withering look. "No one thought you would." Dune said. "Even though this is all your fault." Kestrel said. "I still think we need all five." Webs snapped. "What is he going to do about it?" "Find us a SkyWing. A proper one this time. No colorful substitutions." "So how and when?" Dune said. "Drowning would be simplest." Dune glared at Webs. "I joined The Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons, not to kill more. I won't argue with Morrowseer, but I'm not doing it." "I'll do it." Kestrel said. "It has to be me." "Are you sure you can go through with it? Isn't it too much like- I mean, we all know what happened." Webs said. "That was totally different." Kestrel snapped. "Glory is just a RainWing. I don't care about her. I don't even like her." She blasted a ball of flames at the fire so it blazed up. "If you're sure..." Webs started. "I'll do it tonight while she's sleeping." Kestrel said. "I can get in and snap her neck before anyone notices." I was shocked. Would I be able to stop the murder?

Author's note: I honored the request! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of my fanfiction. I'm surprised I got two chapters in one week, thank god I had a lot of free time. Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you like it. Also, if you want, I'm accepting **five** oc's to put in the next chapter, so please post them! Bump.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.) I swam back from the guardian cave with Clay and Tsunami right behind me. We climbed out of the water quietly and ran to the sleeping caves. We burst in and told Glory, Sunny, and Starflight what's going to happen. "What? No! Kestrel would never do that!" Sunny exclaimed. "I can stop her, but what about after that? I may be able to fend all of them off, but eventually wear me down, and they'd kill Glory." I said. "There is a way to escape..." Tsunami said. I realized she was looking at the river. "What's the way?" "No. I could just destroy the boulder." I said. "How?" Tsunami said. I knew it was time. Time to reveal an ability I've kept secret from everyone. I said, "Lightning strike." "What? I mean, I knew you could control electricity, but an actual lightning strike? That's crazy!" Starflight said. "It would be pretty loud, and the guardians would definitely hear it. But, I can do it." I said. "Alright, we'll make sure Kestrel doesn't intervene." Tsunami said. I sat down next to the boulder. I focused, for what felt like an eternity. Finally, I felt the lightning heeding my command. "Whoa, it's getting really cloudy!" said Sunny. The lightning was starting to come down. It came down fast and hard. Within a few seconds, there was an earsplitting loud explosion. I heard rocks go flying, and the rain hit the floor of the cave. We were free.

"What's going on out here!?" A confused Dune walked out of the guardian cave and paused as soon as he saw the main entrance open. Glory and Starflight were already outside. Clay was just about to leave with Tsunami and a dismayed Sunny right behind him. I shocked him with a small burst of electricity. It struck him, then he groaned and fell unconscious. Kestrel and Webs burst out. By the time they saw the entrance was open, we had already took off. I looked back to see Kestrel with flame fuming from her snout, and yelling curses at us. I laughed, for the first time in forever. I turned my head back just in time to see Clay taken down. I realized it was a dragonet, but it wasn't any ordinary dragonet. Lighting trailed around him. A LightningWing? He flew back up, and rushed right at me and stopped short. He examined me, and I did the same. He looked somewhat similar, yet different. "Who are you? You certainly are no ThunderWing." the strange dragonet said. He looked about my age. And what was a ThunderWing? "No, I'm no ThunderWing, I'm a LightningWing." I said. "A LightningWing? Impossible!" He said. My lighting surrounded me. "By the gods! You are a real LightningWing! I am Thunderstruck, the prince of the ThunderWings, but you can call me Striker."

"Wait what? I'm sorry, but I don't know what a ThunderWing is." I said. He nodded his head. "We are a secret tribe from the lost continent. I saw your lightning strike and thought you were a stray ThunderWing." Striker said. "So you take in ThunderWings because they're a risk to your secrecy right?" He nodded his head again. I landed to examine my friends. Striker landed too. "Oh. They were your friends? Oops. Good thing I didn't kill them." He said. I slapped Clay a few times and woke up. I did the same to the rest of my friends. They got up wondering what happened when I heard wing beats. I turned around to see Kestrel, furious at us. I got in between her and my walked to my side and clapped his wings. They made a sound as deafening as thunder. Oh, that's why they're called ThunderWings! Kestrel had her talons over her ears futilely trying to block out the sound. I breathed lightning, and winded it's way over to Kestrel, shocking her. She shook violently, and fell, with smoke coming from the lightning. It stopped her heart, but it will beat again. "Wait, who are you!?" Tsunami said, pointing her talon at Striker.

I explained who Striker was when we were flying again. It still was storming. I loved storms. The rain is so nice, and when I get struck by lightning, it feels like a lost part of my life just joined me. Plus LightningWings get more powerful with every lightning strike that hits us. We can't control the lightning strike to hit us, otherwise it doesn't work. I was struck again, for the second time in my life, right after explaining who Striker was. I didn't fall. I just kept flying like nothing happened. My friends (Except Striker) were looking at me, with confused faces. "Watch out Clay! Tree!" I yelled. He looked back, and veered out of the way just in time. They stopped looking at me and just looked ahead. Sunny said, "Where are we going?" "Scavenger!" Clay yelled and landed next to a tiny scavenger. It was so small! It was carrying a little bag and what looked like a dragon claw. It made a noise and dropped the bag, pushing it to us. It opened, and it was filled with jewels. Glory picked one up and studied it. I just sat there waiting. Just then, a big SkyWing landed behind the scavenger and ate it. All there was left was a stringy mess of blood. "It's no fair. These little things keep stealing my jewels, and when I eat them, they're all stringy and gooey, like fish. Now, give me back my jewels." The SkyWing said. Tsunami was turning over a bejeweled necklace, like she was deciding whether or not it's worth it to fight for the jewels. "Queen Scarlet." I said. I bowed in respect, so my friends wouldn't get hurt.

"Now these two have some brains." Queen Scarlet said. I looked over to see Starflight also bowing his head. "What's this? Are you... A LightningWing?!" She was about to do something, so I protected myself with electricity. She tried anyway, and got electrified. She backed up, snarling. She returned to her normal face. You're just the new blood my arena needs!" She said. She looked at the rest of us, and frowned when she saw Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, Sunny, and Glory together. "Now answer me this. Why would a MudWing, a NightWing, a SandWing, a SeaWing, and a RainWing together? This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain prophecy would it?" Queen Scarlet said. All of a sudden, I looked up and saw a dozen SkyWing guards land around us. "It won't matter anyway. I'm going to give you to my ally, Burn." Queen Scarlet said. She pointed at Sunny. The guards closed in. Striker whispered to me, "You have a new ability. Use it!" I focused on the lightning around me, making it heed command. The area began to glow blue. The only area where it wasn't blue is where my friends were. I shoved my claws deep in the ground. I pulled them out, and the shockwave activated. Everywhere it was blue, there was lightning strikes. It was random, but it struck down. A large amount of the guards were shocked. Some were attacking my friends. We all fought, and after ten minutes, all my friends were taken down. The last one down was Tsunami. I still fought until Queen Scarlet said, "Stop or I kill them." I turned around. She had a claw at Glory's throat. "Alright, fine." I said. The guards closed in, chaining me and my friends. They flew us to to the SkyWing palace and put us up on platforms. We were prisoners.

Author's note: Well, I was only able to get one oc into this chapter, but in the SkyWing palace more ocs will come. Anyway, thanks for reading, and let me know if I made a mistake anywhere. I'll fix it in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arena

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.) I woke up to the sound of Clay moving around. I got up. He was pacing around, rattling the chains. "What are you doing Clay?" I said, in a tired voice. He looked at me and said, "I'm wondering where's Sunny." I was about to say something when a SkyWing circled overhead. She landed on the platform. I studied her. She looked normal except for two things. The first was that her eyes were like blue flames, and SkyWings usually had orange eyes. The second thing was that smoke was passing from under her scales. Her talons looked red hot. The platform seemed to steam around her. "Too much fire?" I guessed out loud. The SkyWing gasped. Clay looked confused. "How did you know?" The SkyWing said. I held up three talons and said, "Three things. The first was the smoke coming out from underneath your scales. The second was your talons are as red hot as a branding iron. The third, which was less obvious, was your eyes. They looked troubled, and sad. Almost like you were _cursed."_ I rested my head on the ground. The SkyWIng said, "What are you?" Clay said it for me. "A LightningWing. Who also happens to be fireproof." She instantly touched my wing. It steamed, but didn't burn or anything like that. "Ah, it actually feels nice." I said. She looked purely shocked. I asked, "What's your name? Mine's Maelstrom. He's Clay." I pointed to Clay. She stared for a few more seconds, then shook her head. She had a excited expression. "My name's Peril. Can you fight?" I nodded in reply. "He's really good." Clay said. This could be useful. A friendship with an enemy. She could help us escape. Then we could get out of here, and free her from the grasp of Queen Scarlet.

Peril took off and the rest of the day I thought about where the rest of us were. I could see Starflight and Tsunami. Starflight almost looked sad. Tsunami was furious. She thrashed around on her platform. I couldn't find Striker. There were lots of prisoners. There had to be a hundred or more platforms, each usually had two prisoners on it. So, that's approximately 200 prisoners. There was no way we could free them all. I mean, maybe if I had more time, but I don't. Peril warned me that I was fighting tomorrow. Not her, but eventually her. Which means, I will have to escape by then. Or kill her. I didn't have a problem killing. It's not that I don't feel emotion, it's just I've learned to cope with killing. My psyche has an edge too. LightningWings are engineered to have iron wills. Every LightningWing is born with a strong will. That's how I cope. Well, I better sleep so I can be at my peak tomorrow.

I woke up, hoping that the guards weren't here yet. They weren't. Clay was awake too. I hope he didn't have to fight. He was sitting, and he didn't know I was awake. I got up and rattled the chains on purpose. He quickly turned, startled. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!" He said. I laughed. It felt good to laugh. He laughed too. Man, it's almost like I'm not about to go fight another dragon to the death. The SkyWing guards were coming. I stood up. They unchained me except for my wings and flew me down to the arena. It was big, and the audience were already in their seats, excited looking. What a sick, bloody sport. Queen Scarlet was sitting in a throne, and peering right at me. I readied myself. I have to kill. The lightning in me heeded my command, shielding me. The crowd gasped. Queen Scarlet stayed the same. They flew down my enemy. A SeaWing. He's been deprived if water for a very long time. The announcer said the openings, "And now, for the amusement of Queen Scarlet, and the SkyWing kingdom, I present, the only living LIGHTNINGWING! He will be fighting Gill, the SeaWing who once tried to lead a revolt, and was punished. 3... 2... 1... FIGHT! The SeaWing Rushed. The battle has begun.

I dived out of the way as the SeaWing tried to tackle me.I sliced his snout with lethal voltages. He jumped back. I breathed lightning at him. It hit him square in the face. The SeaWing, Gill rushed again. This time I forced the lightning to explode. It boomed with power. The SeaWing went flying, hit the wall in a bone cracking splat. You could hear the bones crunching and snapping. I realized the bindings around my wings were burnt off. No one noticed however. Gill still got up, with everything he had, he rushed, again. He was right in front of me when I impaled his heart with my electric claws. They pierced right through. Blood began to leak from the hole I left in his chest. Gill, who only had a few seconds left, still struggled. I snapped his neck, ending his misery. The audience began to roar with approval. Queen Scarlet looked pleased. I saw Peril, who looked a bit worried. I saw Glory too. She was chained to a marble tree, and was asleep. Or so she wanted everyone to think. I noticed her movements. She was definitely awake. But where was Striker, and Sunny? I brought rain, hoping Striker would give me some indication as to where he was. I saw Lightning strike down the palace. The palace didn't catch fire, or get damaged. Now I know. That's where Striker was. The SkyWing guards chained me up again, and didn't notice my wings weren't chained. They were pretty lazy! They flew me to a lake, to wash off the blood they said. I washed off the blood. They returned me to the platform that Clay was on. He had a grim face on. I said, "There was nothing else I could of done. He would of attacked me no matter what. Even in near death, he still tried to kill me. I'm sorry." I said. Clay shook his head and said, "No, it's not that. It's just, how are we going to escape? We don't know where Sunny and Striker are, Glory is never out of the Queen's sight, and we can't fly!" I said, "Two of those are incorrect." He looked confused. "I can destroy the chains, and I know where Sunny and Striker are. Glory, that's a different story. She's pretending to be asleep. And I can take care of the Queen." I said. I layed down, and started thinking of an escape plan.

Author's note: Finally, another two chapters in one week! Anyway, as always, tell me what I did wrong, and include your ocs. At the risk of sounding like a noob, let me know if I did the new speaker needs new line correctly. Thanks for reading. Artoriasninja out!


	5. Chapter 5: In the Queen's Grasp

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.) I woke up the next day. Clay was awake also. The SkyWing Peril was back. She landed on the platform. I tried to go back to sleep, but I heard Clay and Peril talking. They mostly talked about themselves. Clay told Peril about pretty much everything. When he remembered something wrong, I'd correct him. He even told her about when we hatched. He then asked her, "Do you like fighting?" This was interesting of Clay to ask. I perked up my head.

"Yes." Peril said. I got up. This was interesting. That means either she has accepted killing, or she likes it. My gut tells me that she has accepted it. She looks too sad to be a killer. Though I could be wrong. I swear, sometimes I could hear gears turning in my head, calculating everything. "I've accepted who I am. And no one else likes me who I am. Except for you." She was talking to Clay. Wait a minute. She was falling in love with him! Ugh, why did you teach me psychology, Starflight?! Why?!

"Anyway, I think you should get going before the Queen finds out you were here. I bet she doesn't like you talking to prisoners. Goodbye." I said. She took off.

"Why'd you do that?" Clay said.

So we can discuss the plan on our escape. Can't do that with her around. She'll just stop us, and keep us here. All because she is... well, actually that's your job to find out. I shouldn't say. Anyway, the pla-"

"Wait wait wait, WHAT are you talking about?" Clay said, interrupting me. "What are you talking about? Why would she want to keep us here? I doubt even she likes this place." Clay said.

"Dude, how could you not tell? She likes you!" I said, shaking my head in amusement.

"What? No... Really?" Clay said. I nodded my head.

"Right, the plan. I can cut these chains, and I know where Sunny and Striker are. I assume they are in the same place, since Queen Scarlet is giving them to Burn, who has an unusual habit of taking odd dragons and stuffing them. And mount them on a wall." I said. "We can free Tsunami and Starflight, and either sneak into the palace, or go in loud. Both options sound fun. One problem, I don't know where Starflight and Tsunami are. They have to be on a platform like us."

"I know where they are." Clay said, pointing at two different platforms. That solves that. I heard wingbeats, and saw that 3 guards were flying up to us. They landed on the platform.

"You are to come with us. The Queen wants to talk to you." The guard on the left said.

"Oh. Ok. Does the Queen talk to people before they are free? I've never been in a prison before. Well, kinda. This is just a lot more ai-"Clay was stopped by one of the guards. "If you say one more word, there will be a little _accident_ on the way there. I suggest to shut up." The guard said. "And you." The guard said, pointing at me. "The Queen wants to talk to you privately." The guard said. That didn't sound good. I stayed silent. "This one's smart. He doesn't annoy me, like some dragons." The guard said. They took off the chains except for the ones on our wings. They flew us to the palace, and escorted us in.

As we were being flyed in, I saw Starflight not even struggle as the guards took him to the palace as well. Tsunami was fighting, trying to keep the guards away. 3 guards piled onto her tail, while the rest flew her here to the palace. It was funny as a lot of guards got smacked hard. Me and Clay were escorted in through a glamorous hall. The floor had veins of gold in it. No dragon would ever be so foolish as to steal it. We walked into a huge room, where there were so many SkyWings. All of them were busy, or trying to look busy. Some looked at me and gasped. Some tried to ignore me, and some just continued working. A small girl was jumping in between platforms with a bucket of soapy water. She bumped into a dragon and dropped the bucket. It plummeted, and hit a cell. A ferocious roar came out of the cell, and as we were passing by, I saw Kestrel.

She was chained on to a table, and there were metal pins keeping her from moving. The soapy water bucket dropped right in her. What had she done to deserve this? She wasn't even with us. How had they found her? Maybe they checked the area. And since I knocked her out, they didn't have any trouble. Kestrel caught my eye and looked the most angry I've ever seen her. And that was saying something. She could get **REALLY** mad. The guards finally got us into the throne room. There were two thrones, one Queen Scarlet filled, and the other Burn filled.

Author's note: I didn't have much time to get a lot into this chapter. Sorry if it was kinda short and as always, let me know what I did wrong. GOODBYE!


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking day

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... I'm not Tui, so if I mess something up, apologies.) I was furious. Burn sitting right there. I thought about breaking out of the chains and turning her to ash. Apparently, my friends could tell what I was thinking because Clay poked me and shook his head. I regained my composure. I bowed, wishing to get out of these chains. While we waited for Tsunami I presumed, I quietly summoned another storm to see if I could get Striker's attention. Shortly after the storm started I saw the lightning strike break through a window, and strike next to a nearby cage. I looked over and recognized two people in a cage. Striker and Sunny.

I wondered why they were in a cage. Tsunami was finally dragged in. The Queen finally addressed us. I didn't hear a word of it. I was too focused on how I should get out of these chains. Burn had earned my spite. _She must of hurried here after hearing about me._ I thought. I couldn't stand it for much longer. Tsunami and Clay were arguing over who should go into the arena. "Stop arguing. I'll fight again." I said, doubting Scarlet would let me in the arena. Scarlet pondered it for a minute.

"You'll fight again. But you're going to fight my champion. Peril!" Scarlet called. Peril walked out. She looked worried. I didn't know what to think. I was about to be put in the arena with her, who can barely hurt me. "But first, the trial. Ah yes, it will be quite thrilling!" Queen Scarlet said. She sure likes the word thrilling. We were dragged out by the guards, and put back on our platforms. Except me. "Where are you taking me?" I said, mildly annoyed.

"You're moving in platforms. You're lucky." The guard said. I kept silent. They chained me on a higher platform. I was alone. I put my head down, and fell asleep, even though it was the middle of the day.

Tomorrow was the trial. I wondered who was being accused of a crime. I realized something. "Oh my god... Kestrel's on trial." I said to myself. I saw Peril flying over to my platform. She landed. "What do you want?" I said. I remained laying down.

"What's up with Clay? He's acting odd now, ever since my last visit. Did you say to act that way?" Peril asked, with an annoyed glare.

"No. How would I know anyway!? YOU had me moved to a different a platform!" I practically yelled. I felt eyes watching me. My lightning began to rise, involuntarily. I pushed it down. Peril looked very mad now. She took off with a huff, and flew away. I was relieved, for even if my respite was brief, I enjoyed it.

The next day I was ready. I was going to break through these chains and free my friends. At any cost. I quickly reviewed in my head what I should do. _First, I'll break out of these chains and free Clay. Then I will free Tsunami and Starflight. We should be able to free Sunny and Striker next. Glory is a different story. I'll have to fight the guards to free her. Maybe it will_ work. I was cut from my train of thought as I heard a commotion beneath me. I looked down, and saw Peril freeing Clay.

I instantly melted my chains off and flew down to them. Clay was thanking Peril. The prisoners all started shouting to let them go too. "Thank you. I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. You should come with us." I said, with a sudden spirit to escape. _  
_"It's ok, go. Go!" Peril said, turning to the large amount of guards flying up to us. I focused my lightning, and shot a huge beam that disintegrated them all. Clay looked shocked. "I've always wanted to see those guys fry." Peril said, not shocked. I grinned.  
"That's something we can agree on. We should go free the others." I said, snapping Clay out of his little coma.

"R-right. When did you learn how to do that?" Clay asked. He was expecting an answer, and Peril looked like she wanted to know too.  
"I've always known how to do that. It was just there, like a memory in the back of my head. I've always wanted to try it." I said, casually. He shook his head, and flew towards Tsunami. I was about to follow him, when Peril stopped me.  
She asked, "What's the deal with Clay and that SeaWing? They seem pretty tight."  
"It's nothing to worry about. He loves her, as a sister. Also, her name's Tsunami. She can be... Bossy. And ferocious. Tsunami doesn't love Clay, so you have nothing to worry about. Your secret is safe with me."  
Peril looked at me with a serious face and said, "Don't tell anyone, or I will feed your heart to the fish."  
"Dang. You are intense, you need to loosen up. I recommend getting a hobby besides killing." I said, half expecting her to attack me. Peril sighed, and we flew to the others.

"This may shock a little..." I said, as I put my talon on Tsunami's wiring. It melted with a little zap, and Tsunami yelped as it zapped her a little. "Sorry..." I trailed off, as Tsunami tried to attack me. She failed, but gave a little challenge to block.  
"What's our next move?" Tsunami said, as I melted Starflight's chain. He looked a little nervous.  
"Our next plan is to break into the palace, and free Sunny, Glory, and Striker." I said as my lightning swirled around me. We flew to the palace, and Tsunami insisted we take a stealthy approach. I busted down the door with a lightning shot. It started raining. I loved the rain.

Author's note: I'm BACK! I took so long to write this. I had the nastiest case of writer's block, and now I'm back. Now, I have a question for YOU guys. When we reach the threshold of Tsunami going to her home, do you want Maelstrom and Striker learn more about Maelstrom's past, or will Maelstrom and Striker head to the SeaWing Kingdom? Thank you for reading, and as always, let me know of mistakes, and review if you liked it! Have a marvelous New Year!


	7. Chapter 7: Retribution

The guards instantly rushed at me, and my friends. Peril stepped in, but it was already too late, I moved at lightning speed, slitting their throats. I had killed 3 guards, and the rest ran. The three grabbed their throats in surprise, trying to cover the blood spilling out. Starflight covered his eyes. Clay had a grim expression on his face. "You didn't have to kill them. Peril would have scared them off." Clay said, looking at me in the eyes with a serious expression.  
"What report would you rather hear if you were Queen Scarlet? Peril has turned on her, the dragonet she raised since birth? Or that the LightningWing had gotten away, with Peril on his side?" I said, with an equally serious face. " From my point of View, I would not want to send more guards blundering to their doom. Plus, I killed those three so I could scare the guards. I know, that sounds psychotic, but it will make the rest scared, then that leads to them less likely to attack us." I said, with a calculating view of things. Clay didn't say anything back, and we continued through the palace. The room with all the Skywings was empty, except for a group of nervous guards. I stepped into view, with a menacing style of walk. They were scared, it was visible. The group bolted after a stare down. I turned to Clay and shot him an "I told you so" face. We continued, when guards from behind rushed at us. They carried long spears, and skidded to a stop when they saw me, and also looked nervous with Peril there. They charged, regardless.

 _They're brave, I'll give them that._ I thought, as a soldier got close. He thrusted with the spear, and I caught it in time. I electrified it, and it shocked him. The other two backed off slowly, and ran. We walked on, to another doorway. It was the throne room. "Ah, you've finally come." Scarlet said, with a menacing tone, but she looked nervous. Burn, who sat next to her, flew right out of her throne, and blasted fire at Clay. I looked, shocked, as Clay took the whole thing. The fires went down, and I realized, Clay was hatched from a blood red egg. This shocked me pretty much everyone. Scarlet didn't however, it was clear she knew. Burn didn't stop, and tried to bombard Tsunami and Starflight with fire, but I tackled her out of the air before she could finish. She struggled under my talon on her throat. Scarlet looked utterly terrified. Burn looked into my eyes, and I looked back. She had a defiant look. I could end Burn right now. But did I really want to? _Yes. She caused the dragonets' suffering. She is a problem. A problem that must be terminated._ I thought, as I snapped her neck. Bones snapping could be heard. I killed Burn.

I looked back to my friends. They nodded, like they understood. Scarlet was furious, but had tears streaking down her face. I saw Glory looking at Queen Scarlet. Her mouth sprung open, and shot Rainwing Venom. It struck Scarlet in the face. It began to burn, she screamed in agony as her face melted. I looked surprised. I knew about the venom, I saw Glory try it once, but I didn't think it was that potent. Peril started to cry. I heard Clay comforting her. Striker saw what had happened, and broke out of the cage. He and Sunny flew over to us. Sunny looked a little shocked. Striker just put his talon on my shoulder. I needed it. Glory broke from her chains and walked over to us. "You did the right thing. There was no way Burn could be queen." Glory said, with a serious face on. I nodded, standing up.  
"We're free. That means you could find your families." Striker said, facing the exit.  
"Come with us, both of you. There is a place for you both here." I said, hoping Peril and Striker would accept.

"Yes. I will accompany you. I hope my Grandmother won't be mad..." Striker trailed off, muttering something no one could hear.  
"I don't know. I have to think about it." Peril said, looking around. We had moved outside. I nodded. "You can find me hear anytime. I'm sorry for not coming." Peril said.  
"It's ok. We understand." Clay said, reading my mind. We lifted off, and flew to a nearby clearing by a river. We slept there. I created a barrier around the group as we slept. I woke up and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping, except for Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory. They were discussing something. I crept up nearby, behind a rock. Glory said something about hiding, to see if Clay was thinking about replacing her. "Really? You think Clay would do that?" I said, stepping into view. Sunny gasped, surprised. Glory and Tsunami glared at me. I sighed. "Clay would never do that. We are siblings, in his mind. Why would he get rid of one? It wouldn't make any sen-" I was cut off by Glory.  
"Because I'm not part of the prophecy!" Glory hissed at me. I looked surprised, she actually thought harmless Clay would do that?  
"You don't trust him. Why not? I'm not part of the prophecy, but I don't go around pulling mean things like this. I deal with it. I try to do my best. I suggest you do the same. All of you." I said, walking back the others. Striker was yawning, getting up.

Glory didn't disappear, and see if Clay wanted to replace her. There was no way that Clay was going to do that no way.

Author's Note: Another chapter. I have made a decision. Because my story is WAY down below all the new ones, I'm going to create a second one, that starts at the beginning of the second book, and I might rebirth this one too. I don't know... No one even reads this anymore. So, when we reach the point of the second book, I will rebirth this one, and start the second. Thank you for reading.


End file.
